Manaka Mukaido
Manaka Mukaido (向井戸まなか) is the childhood friend of Hikari Sakishima who has been looked after by him since the two of them were young. Appearance Personality Manaka is a middle school girl who is indesive and prone to crying. Her personality gradually changes as the story progresses. She learns to become confident in herself and understand the people around her and herself. Although she still can be oblivious to most things and situations that occur around her. History In her past Manaka was everytime with Chisaki, Kaname and Hisaki they protect her. Plot On the morning of her first day at a new school, one which, unlike the old one, is above the water, Manaka is berated by Hikari for wearing the uniform of her new school rather than their old one. Manaka defends herself, believing that they need to fit in, but Hikari remains persistent until Chisaki intervenes. However, Manaka decides to return home and change while her friends go on. Changing, Manaka returns to the meeting spot only to be fished up by a net from a fishing trawler and brought to the surface, much to her surprise.Nagi no Asu Kara Anime: Episode 1 At school, introductions get off to a bad start as Hikari gets into an argument with other boys and attempts to get Manaka on his side, forcing Chisaki to intervene again. Angry, Manaka tells Hikari she's not speaking to him any more. Deciding to cover her uniform, Manaka is given Chisaki's P.E uniform. While they put it on, Chisaki comforts her and tells her Hikari does what he does to protect and look after. Agreeing, Manaka and Chisaki look out the locker room window and find Hikari on the running track racing the boy from the fishing boat, knocking him down. After school, Manaka waits at Narunami Shrine to get her spirit fire re-lit by Lord Uroko and waits for Hikari so he can help her. Visiting Lord Uroko, Manaka gets her fire re-lit and presents him with food made by her mother. Though happy when he compliments its smell, Manaka is horrified when he reveals he was complimenting her smell and asks if she is ovulated. Angry, Manaka throws the food in his face and runs away as he says he will curse her. Crying elsewhere, Manaka confides her fear in Hikari, believing that Lord Uroko will follow through on his words. The next morning, Manaka refuses to go to school and only upon being visited by Hikari does she reveal that Lord Uroko's curse turned her kneecap into a fish head. Insisting on not letting anyone by Hikari see, Manaka refuses to leave until Hikari ties up her knee to hide it. However, at school, the girls in Hikari's class, wanting to see her skin shine in the sun, take her aside. As she breaks free, the fish head makes an odd sound, embarrassing her and causing her to run away from school. As she runs through the forest, Manaka begins feeling weak due to being away from the water and collapses. Awakening in a bath tub, Manaka is shocked to see Tsumugu Kihara looking after her. Noticing her knee, Manaka asks him not to look, believing it grosses people out. Despite this, Tsumugu attempts to feed it, but is stopped before telling Manaka that she and the fish head are beautiful. That night, Manaka is taken by Tsumugu back to the water, where she spots Hikari searching for her. As Hikari attacks Tsumugu, Manaka breaks the two of them apart, telling Hikari that Tsumugu helped her. With the boys not fighting, Manaka and Hikari return to the sea. References Category:Female Category:Characters